Shining under the Sun
by Girasol D Bans
Summary: Porque no muchas personas se dan cuenta como las cosas vuelven a brillar cuando el sol regresa. Gekokujou.


**Disclamer: Evidentemente no soy la autora de KHR, pero está haciendo un maravilloso trabajo, por lo que no me quejo ¡Sigue así Amano-san!**

**Notas:** Gracias a Luga por darme la inspiración para este oneshot 3

* * *

Shining under the Sun

Correr en el parque podía ser algo relajante para la mayoría de las personas, en especial en esos días de primavera, donde la temperatura no era elevada como en el verano, ni fría como durante el invierno, o ventosa como en otoño. Además los cerezos se encontraban completamente en flor y el exuberante color verde de las plantas, combinado con sus aromas, animaba a seguir entrenando "al extremo" como repetía él una y otra vez a su joven compañera. Cada vez que él repetía esa frase ella dejaba escapar una divertida risa antes de gritar con el "¡Al extremo!" con toda la fuerza que podía. Evidentemente, ellos no eran como el resto de las personas, no buscaban relajarse.

Ninguno de los dos podía recordar cuando se había hecho costumbre, pero así era. Todos los días, en ese corto tiempo entre que ella salía de la escuela hasta la hora de entrar a trabajar lo pasaban juntos y si alguno de los dos no podía asistir, el otro tampoco lo hacía.

Cuando la hora iba llegando, era cuando más al extremo corrían hasta tener que caer rendidos al césped. Luego él volvería a la base para seguir su entrenamiento o cumplir con algún asunto de la "Famiglia" que requiriera su asistencia, mientras ella iría directo a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Quizás habría sido un día normal, donde los latidos de sus corazones llevan sus oídos mezclados con las distantes voces de las demás personas en el parque y las profundas respiraciones que emitían. La piel se regocijaba bajo los rayos de aquel sol que revivía la vitalidad de ambos y donde quizás se cruzaban un par de palabras y algunas veces también algunas sugerencias para unirse al club de boxeo. Sin embargo ese día las palabras serian otras, al día siguiente Ryohei debía partir a Italia, y él quería asegurarse de traerle un regalo a su joven compañera de entrenamiento. Como siempre I-pin le aseguró que no era necesario, aunque esto no servia de nada, él le traería algo de seguro, no importaba cuanto ella insistiera en lo contrario.

El día siguiente fue normal, en vez de correr por el parque, I-pin se entrenó en el campo de su escuela. Al equipo de atletismo no pareció importarle su presencia. Pero una vez terminado, antes de ir al trabajo se acostó unos minutos bajo el brillante sol de la media tarde, sin saber bien porque, quizás había sido algo automático en ella. Pero solo fueron unos minutos, tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Como siempre la primera orden que debía llevar era para el tío Kawahira, y también lo fue la quinta de ese mismo día. El día lo terminó estudiando hasta quedarse dormida sobre los libros, como siempre.

La semana no presentó nada anormal, a los demás equipos que usaron el campo de la escuela tampoco pareció molestarles que ella siguiera su entrenamiento allí, incluso alguno intentó convencerla de participar en el club, pero eso le era imposible. Tampoco durante el trabajo, llevando entregas una y otra vez. El único incidente mayor fue aparecer repentinamente diez años atrás completamente desorientada. Nunca se acostumbraría a ello y por las expresiones del décimo, tampoco él lo haría.

Así pasó la semana entera hasta que el guardián del sol volvió a Japón y con él, el entrenamiento en el parque una vez más. Al terminar ese primer entrenamiento tras una semana entera sin él y mientras aun se encontraban descansando sobre el césped, Ryohei le entregó su subvenir de Italia: un bonito reloj de muñeca con flores rojas. Por lo que él había comentado, podía darse cuenta que Lussuria le había ayudado a elegirlo para ella y que él mismo no estaba seguro si era un buen regalo o no. Después de ello se despidieron hasta el día siguiente a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, dándoles las gracias por las molestias.

Mientras que se cambiaba con el uniforme, una vez en la tienda de ramen, estuvo tentada de estrenar el reloj, pero decidió que era mejor guardarlo para una ocasión especial.

La primera orden que le tocó llevar fue nuevamente del tío Kawahira quien ya la estaba esperando en la puerta. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla llegar por la calle cargando la caja con ambas manos. Hoy se veía definitivamente diferente.

— ¿Así que Sasagawa-san ha vuelto a Japón?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo el hombre mientras ella le entregaba su comida.

— Sí, así es… — respondió I-pin mostrándose algo confundida por la pregunta — pero no recordaba haberle mencionado que se había ido a alguna parte ¿o si lo hice?

No pudo evitar reír un poco ante la confusión de la joven mientras le pagaba la entrega.

— No fue necesario, porque las flores brillan más cuando el sol regresa.


End file.
